1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warm toilet seat suitable for forming a heat generator on a seating surface of the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional warm toilet seats, one horseshoe-shaped sheet heating element is embedded in a seating portion of a horseshoe-shaped toilet seat composed of a synthetic resin (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 08-078143 and 2010-029425). In the sheet heating element, a heater cord, which is coated with a fluororesin insulation and has an outer diameter of 1 mm or less, is arranged in a continuous wiring pattern of connected long U shapes between one horseshoe-shaped metal foil sheet (such as an aluminum foil) and an adhesive tape.
Particularly in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-029425, separated right and left seat heaters are used in one current system. Therefore, a material for first and second metal foils can be effectively utilized to lower the cost, and the seat heaters can be easily attached to the seating surface reliably without adhesion defects such as wrinkling and gap formation.